


A Very Supernatural Christmas

by goandgetthegun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goandgetthegun/pseuds/goandgetthegun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lays back and lets Dean fuck him. This is what Dean wants, practically his dying wish, and Sam’s putting on a good show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Supernatural Christmas

Sam lays back and lets Dean fuck him. This is what Dean wants, practically his dying wish, and Sam’s putting on a good show. Internally he’s screaming, chastising himself ‘you sick fuck, abomination, as if the psychic powers weren't enough, you’re going to burn in hell.’ He feels disgusting, swallowing down the rising bile, he’s choking on self-hate as he moans Dean’s name. He shuts his eyes tight ‘for Dean’ he tells himself. ‘You owe him. You owe him everything. He bought you with his soul.’ 

Four more months and Dean would be gone, spending eternity in endless torment, and Sam could pretend none of this ever happened. He could block it out and remember them as just brothers. Remember them before Dean told him he was in love with him. Before Sam lied through smiling teeth, telling Dean he wanted him. 

Dean moves slow and sweet, gentle hands roaming, soft brushes of lips. He is with Sam, a sliver of joy in a dismal life. A huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders, maybe he’s not so sick after all. He’ll die happy, welcome hell with a smile. Dean has everything he’s ever wanted.

It’s the best Christmas Dean has had, and it’s Sam’s worst.


End file.
